Harry Potter and the Scion of the Dragon
by SerpentSpeaker
Summary: Challenge by whitetigerwolf Harry examines his life after Sirius dies, and realises Dumble's attempts at manipulation and sends out a plea for help, he just doesn't expect an answer. Features a dark, powerful, and independent vampire harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Scion of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any other recognizable material in this story.**

**Full Summery:**

**(Challenge By whitetigerwolf)**

**Harry's Fifth year has finally ended and it ended in tragedy. Returning to the Dursley's, Harry was fortunate enough they took their warning to heart and left him alone, maybe too alone. Harry has taken Sirius's death harder then anyone could imagine. The loss of his only hope has crushed him and caused him to realize just who controls his life. His desperate plea has been heard, but is he ready for who and what has answered. Dark (but not evil) Super and Independent Harry, HarryTonks pairing, Molly Ron and Ginny Bashing, Human Dumbledore (He really does make mistakes.)**

**Legend**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Parseltoungue"**_

Chapter 1 – The Plea and The Offer

Harry sighed, he had just woken from a vivid dream replaying his godfather's death was now sitting at his open window. His gaze directed to the heavens as a full moon shown down on his hand-me-down clothes and emerald eyes.

"_Why Sirius, why did you have to die. I know you wouldn't want me to blame myself, but It's so hard not to. There is only three others that could be, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Bellatrix, they have on their own caused so much pain. Voldemort with his reign of terror, has pillaged and raped with Bellatrix at his side. While Dumbledore ruins the lives of good people for his so called 'Greater Good'. If only Dumbledore had told me the prophecy, then I would of understood that the vision was a trick."_

By now the tears were flowing clearly to the floor, and the sky had become cloudy and begun to storm.

"_I wish you were here with me but I know you are safe from all the pain and torment of life. Hell, your probably in heaven, pranking the gods along with my dad as my mum scolds you both for your immaturity. I seriously don't know what to do?"_

His eyes glazed over as he reflected on all of his experiences since his entry into the wizarding world organizing the happenings and reconciling them with newer knowledge.

First year, Hagrid had came and rescued him from the Dursleys only to spout Dumbledore's greatness and how evil a Slytherin was. Next he met Mrs. Weasley and Ron when they were calling platform 9 ¾ in the middle of King's Cross when she already had two children who had **graduated** from Hogwarts, and Ron who claimed that there were no empty compartments when one was just across the aisle and he continued to tell the tail of the Evil Slytherin. Then there was the incident with the Philosopher's Stone who would hide something so valuable in a school protected by guards three mediocre first years could beat. Things were already looking grim and he had only covered a single year.

Second year was mildly better except for the basilisk and the diary. The only real suspicious moments were dealing with the diary and why Fawkes was able to bring the sorting hat to him when he could have just as easily brought Dumbledore into the chamber.

Third year was hell in a hand basket, how Dumbledore could have sent Sirius to Azkaban without a trial just puts a nasty taste in his mouth, enough said. Pettigrew just continued to piss him off and he couldn't tell the depth of his rage. Somehow Harry continued to grow more disillusioned at Dumbledore's manipulations.

Fourth year showed the manipulations at their finest, when he was forced to enter the Triwizard Tournament and Ron turned his back on him. He was disgusted at his discoveries, but as they say hindsight is always 20/20.

Harry broke from his reverie, seeing for once with full clarity just how chained he was by the people around him. He realized that for all his strength and power, Dumbledore is still just a human being and that his 'Greater Good' blinds him to the emotional and physical costs of his actions. And once he realized that it lead to only one despairing thought.

"_I have to become free to live after this war, but I truly do not have that option anymore. I fear that it is much too late. I wish I was free."_

Unknown to our hero his thoughts were carried for miles around and woke an ancient being with their depth of feeling.

Vladimir Dracul stood at six feet tall and was built like a runner. His pale white skin and ruby eyes marking him forever as a vampire. But he was no ordinary vampire he was an elder one of the last true Nosferatu. His mind wondered as he hunted in the streets of London, reliving moments of his long life it was only months ago that he lost his mate, his love of 800 years, died at the hands of hunters by a curse that drained her energy and turned her to dust. Vladimir would have joined her if it wasn't for his need of an heir to continue his legacy as prince of the undead.

He had just finished draining a young wizard in Nocturne Alley when his mind received the desperate plea for freedom, and he felt the need to answer the young voice and commenced to travel to the source.

What he found confused and appalled him, a young soul locked in a small room with the remnants of bars on the window. The young wizard that sat at the window showed just how hopeless a mortal being can feel, His eyes were glazed and seemed dead to the world.

Making his decision Vlad climbed to the window and entered the room, almost flinching when the wizard failed to react.

"Hello young wizard, forgive my intrusion but your plea for help caught my attention."

His words startled the emerald eyes back into consciousness.

"I'm sorry sir, but I haven't made any plea."

Vlad chuckled.

"Ah, but you have your thoughts reached out in your wish for freedom even from your hopelessness. Forgive me I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Vladimir Dracul, may I ask your name?"

There was a brief glimmer of recognition in the wizard's eyes before he answered.

"Harry, Harry Potter."

If it wouldn't have ruined Vlad's reputation for stoic pride he would have laughed.

"Well met, Mr. Potter. I would like to offer you your freedom, but it would come with a price. From what I can tell, you have grown up on your own for the most part and I can tell you are a good and honorable young man. I have recently found myself in need of an heir, for I never had any children of my own. A few months ago my mate, my only reason for living, was killed by hunters. By now you have realized what I am, but you have yet to realize who I am."

Harry nodded before looking confused.

"I am Vladimir Dracul, King of the Undead, and I am much older then I care to remember and have spent far too much time alone. I want too offer to adopt you as my heir and turn you into a true Nosferatu. Do not answer now, I would like you to take your time and only make this decision with a sound mind as apposed to a rash and brave heart."

Harry again nodded his head.

"Thank you, you are the only person who has asked before making a decision for me. Can I have three days?"

Vlad smiled.

"Take all the time you need. I shall see you in three days."

With that Vlad bowed and disappeared into the shadows, leaving Harry to his thoughts.

He rubbed his temples as he wrapped his Ming around the offer. So far he could see only benefits and few if any drawbacks. So he decided to think more after resting.

The next morning Harry awoke to his uncle slamming his door open and grabbing the collar of his shirt.

"That's it." The walrus looking man shouted angrily. "I am going to beat the freakishness out of you. I am tired of having your freakish friends snooping around and threatening my family."

He threw harry into the wobbly desk causing splinters to spray the floor and shattering Harry's glasses before punching him in the face repeatedly.

"How do you like that freak? I this is only the beginning." laughing Vernon picked up Harry's wand. "You need this for your freakishness don't you, well I think we can fix that."

He laughed harder and broke it in two pieces and stabbed the splintered halves in Harry's shoulders causing him to scream in pain.

"Hahaha.. Now your powerless how does that feel."

Harry gathered himself upright and spat in his uncle's face before being backhanded.

"I think Uncle Vernon that you can go fuck yourself."

His comment caused Vernon to turn a rather violent purple, before unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks to Harry's midsection and torso. The bulbous man only stopped when he had broken all of Harry's ribs and was coughing up blood.

"Hmph, maybe now you'll learn your place." Vernon laughed again and left, not noticing Harry's glare.

"_Oh yes I will learn my place and when I come back my only action are going to be your torture and eventual death."_

Harry attempted to move but had to stop when his torso surged with pain. He looked out his window to see the sun setting before he lost consciousness.

Two days later Vlad entered to find harry curled up on the floor with dried blood on his shirt and on his lips. He gasped and rushed to the young wizards side, before lifting him carefully and using the shadows to transport them to his home.

Castle Dracul was a large and foreboding fortress about half the size of Hogwarts, situated in the Carpathian Mountains in Romania.

"Marie. Katherine." Vlad shouted as he entered the Great Hall. " I need your help, Now!"

The two Came running down the grand staircase. They were twin elves who were exiled from their race. They were 5'2" tall with red hair and blue eyes with fair skin. Their only difference was a black Chinese dragon on their cheek, Marie on her left and Katherine on her right.

"Oh Goddess, What happened to this poor child." Marie spoke with her musical voice as Vlad carefully set him on a bench in the hall fearing more damage should he carry him longer. Katherine growled as she ran magical scans on Harry.

"He has multiple fractures in both arms and legs, all of his ribs are either broken or fractured his left lung is punctured and his stomach and liver are both bruised. I don't think he would have lasted another night he has had most of these injuries for over a day already. What happened?" Katherine's voice was similar to her sister's but also had a haunting melody about it.

Vlad sighed.

"I believe it was his family, but I hope I'm mistaken though that rarely happens. If you hadn't noticed he is also extremely malnourished. Which just lends further evidence against his relatives. Can you both set him up in a room and treat his injuries, I have too see a man about an Elixir."

Seeing the twins nod he left them to their work.

It took a week for the twins to fully heal Harry and when Vlad returned he was witness to the two women working their magic. Marie and Katherine were exiled from the great forests of the elvin world because of their strength in magic and tendency to research the more volatile aspects of it. They were found by Vlad when he was much younger and they surprised and impressed him with their skill in healing so he offered them a home in return for their friendship and services. They had agreed and Vlad and his mate gave them a home and one of the most expansive gardens of herbs both magical and not and the most expansive greenhouse.

Harry woke early in the morning to Marie humming a tune from their races songs. She stopped when she noticed his eyes open.

"Oh. You're awake. Can you feel any pain or numbness? Any thing even a headache?"

He shook his head.

"No, but I am kind of confused. Last I remember I passed out in my bedroom after my uncle finished beating me. Where am I?"

Marie was about to answer when Vlad entered the room.

"I think I can answer that. Hello Harry welcome to Castle Dracul and this is Marie,she and her sister Katherine are the ones who healed you. When I arrived in your bedroom you were severely injured so I whisked us away. After I left you in Marie's tender care I returned for your possessions, though I left the obviously too large clothes behind and only found the remains of your broken wand, I do believe I got everything. Your trunk is over there by the window it has your Hogwarts supplies and the gifts I found under your floorboards including that very beautiful invisibility cloak After that I contacted a friend of mine to make an elixir to help you."

Harry was rather surprised that Vlad had managed to find his stash.

"Thank you Vlad I'd probably be dead if not for you rescuing me. I did manage to think about your offer, and I would like to ask a few questions before I answer."

Vladimir smiled.

"No problem, ask and though shalt receive."

Harry smiled back at him.

"First, are there any weaknesses I would get as a vampire?"

Vlad thought for a moment before listing various facts about vampires especially those related to him.

"Not really. Your eyes would be more sensitive to sunlight but nothing too severe. You wouldn't have any interest in a passing fancy with women, you would only strive for a lasting relationship. I wont lie to you until you find your soul mate you'll be rather lonely in terms of anything more than friendship and I was alone to close to five-hundred years. You will continue to age until you reach a perfect age at twenty-one. Your temper will be a bit quicker to rise and you will need to drink blood every day for the first year but that about covers it."

Harry nodded.

"Next, If you adopt me will I still be able to claim my parent's legacies?"

He nodded

"Yes, the adoption merely adds some of my genetic features to your body but doesn't affect other family traits. And the process is simple you just drink an adoption potion with my blood as an ingredient."

Harry smiled in genuine happiness.

"My last question is if I'm Turned will I still look so dreadfully malnourished?"

Vlad chuckled.

"If I turned you now, yes you would but the elixir my friend is brewing will fix that. It's called the Elixir of Physical Rejuvenation, It is normally used to de-age a person but in the case of a heavily malnourished person it will repair the damage caused by the lack of nutrients and cause the body to have the body they would normally have if they had the perfect amount of diet and exercise."

Harry looked like he had just been given the perfect birthday gift which caused Vlad and Marie to burst out laughing.

"Thank you, that is probably the best thing that has happened to me since my godfather died. I would Gladly accept your offer."

**And Fin**

**I hope you enjoyed my new story, I hope to have a new chapter soon. If not for this one then one of my others. Please review, it greatly help with my inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Scion of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any other recognizable material in this story.**

**Legend**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Parseltoungue"**_

Chapter 2 – The Turning

Vlad smiled at Harry's Answer.

"Excellent. Later tonight I will get the Elixir from my friend, and in the morning we will make a trip to Gringott's."

Harry nodded briefly.

"Why do we need to go to Gringott's?"

The ancient Vampire grinned broadly at his soon to be son's curious nature.

"Before I turn you there are a few tests you need to take. First, we need to test you for magical blocks, because they could interfere with you becoming a True Nosferatu. Second, the Goblins are better at potions then I am and we can do the blood adoption officially."

Harry nodded in understanding before yawning widely.

"Okay. So how long was I unconscious?"

Marie spoke up from the other side of the bed he was laying on.

"Only a couple of days, we were able to heal you easily after Vlad got you here."

Harry looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you. I haven't felt this well in a while, however you and your sister healed me, I can honestly say that you are both the best healers I have ever met."

She answered his compliment with a blush that spread from her cheeks to her ears, embarrassed. Vlad chuckled at her and looked from her to harry.

"Okay Harry, enough flirting with my easily embarrassed healer and get some rest."

Harry returned his grin before snuggling back into the comfortable bed and falling into a deep sleep. Vlad lead Marie outside the room and shut the door.

"Marie could you please keep an eye on him as he sleeps, I'm going to visit Nick and get the elixir."

Marie nodded and went back in the room to look after her young charge.

Vlad smiled and walked into the shadows of the hallway, before reemerging in front of a large french palace. Walking up the stairs he knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by a man who looked to be in his late sixty's yet retained his natural fitness.

"Hello Vlad I was wondering when you'd get here?"

Vlad smirked at his long time friend.

"Well Nick you know how these things are especially when you're worried about about someone. Did you finish that elixir?"

The old man nodded and waved Vlad into his home.

"Of course I did what do you take me for, some rank amateur."

Nick's voice had an amused tone to it before the Nosferatu laughed.

"of course not Nickolas, how is Perenelle?"

The ancient Alchemist led Vlad through his entrance hall and into a side room covered in various glass vials of varying color.

"She's doing good, though she almost burst a gut laughing at Dumbledore's stupidity a few years ago. Here you are one Elixir of Physical Rejuvenation."

Vlad raised one of his eyebrows as Nick handed him a glowing golden vial.

"Oh, what did he do this time?"

Referring to Dumbledore's antics Nick chuckled.

"He tried to get us to let him protect one of our philosophers stones in his school. Like we'd ever let a young idiot like him guard one of our most precious artifacts. In fact he was so insistent that we gave him a Stone of Jinx instead, he didn't even notice the difference."

Vlad chuckled along with him for a few moments

"Nick, you and Elle have the most interesting sense of humor."

The old alchemist just chuckled some more as they started back toward the door.

"That's not even the half of it. After a few months of his so called protection he called us and told us that he had to destroy it to keep a dark wizard from getting it, whats funny is that whether he destroyed it or not he will keep getting more and more unlucky as time goes by."

They reached the doors and said their farewell's before Vlad vanished into the shadow still chuckling about the stupidity of Nick's ex-apprentice.

The next morning Harry awoke to Marie knocking on his door bringing him some breakfast.

"Good morning Marie, thanks for bringing me some food I'm starving."

She smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes and she set his food next to him on the bed.

"It's my pleasure Harry, I'm the only one in the house that can cook a decent meal. Not that the others don't try but Vlad's cooking is poisonous and Katherine's is just too bland."

Harry smiled back at her.

"When I'm better I'll just have to cook for you every now and then, when I'm up and about."

She giggled as Vlad entered the room.

"Ah, harry good your up. Drink this before you eat and you'll look good as new."

He said as he handed the Golden Elixir to Harry with a smile. Who drank it without a second thought and a smile to match The Vampire's.

"Wow, it tastes like apple. Thanks Vlad."

Vlad ruffled his hair.

"You're welcome Harry, now eat your breakfast and take a nap while the changes take hold."

Vlad left as Harry quickly ate his breakfast and thanked Marie before he fell back into slumber.

He awoke two hours later just before noon, amazed that he felt so good. As he got out of the bed he looked at himself in the mirror on the wall. His body had filled out, no longer looking malnourished and weak, he was now covered in muscle. Harry likened his musculature to that of a track runner or a swimmer. He also noticed that he had grown several inches in height, now standing at a good six foot tall, with broad shoulders and though he retained his pale complexion it looked more healthy now. The most significant surprise however was that he could actually see without his glasses, causing him to grin widely in happiness.

When Marie entered the room she found Harry starring at himself in the mirror wearing nothing but a pair of sleep pants. She blushed at his well developed abs and giggled slightly causing Harry to jump and turn to her blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

Marie just giggled again before handing him some black jeans and a t-shirt.

"You wouldn't have Katherine and I can pretty much sneak through a room without being noticed."

Harry thanked her and put on the shirt.

"Speaking of your sister when do I meet her. I'd like to thank her for her part in saving my life."

She smiled at him before turning to leave.

"You'll probably see her before you leave for Gringott's. I will wait outside for you to get dressed then we'll go to lunch in the dinning room."

Harry thanked her again for the clothes before changing and following her down the magnificent winding hallway to a cozy little room with a table set with four place settings, and Vlad at the head of the table with Katherine sitting too his left.

"Ah. Harry. Glad to see you up and about." Vlad spoke with a grin as Harry and Marie entered the room and he gestured to the elf already sitting at the table. "Harry I would like to introduce you to Katherine."

Harry faced Katherine with a smile as he sat across from Vlad.

"Hello Katherine its a pleasure to meet you and thanks for healing me."

Katherine blushed as she mumbled a hello causing Marie and Vlad to chuckle lightly as they all began to eat. Vlad wiped his mouth with a napkin before gathering Harry's attention.

"Now Harry before we leave for Gringott's we need to talk about how I'm going to turn you. Normally this is fairly easy all I need to do is bite you and have you drink a small amount of my blood."

Harry nodded and listened well as Vlad continued.

"That is how it will work and after we return from Gringott's it should be well into the night so I'll turn you then. The process could take anywhere from one to three days and it will be quite painful."

Vlad stood as Marie and Katherine gathered the dishes and left the room. He motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked out into the hall and then toward a large marble staircase that lead into an entrance hall with benches on either side. As he neared the door he waked to a closet to the side of the doors before pulling out a pair of hooded black cloaks and handing one to Harry.

Harry marveled for a moment at the grandness of the castle before donning the cloak.

"Vlad, how are we going to get to Gringott's?"

The ancient vampire smiled.

"We'll be traveling by shifting, its basically disappearing into the shadows around us and reappearing in a location we've been before. I'll teach you how to do it if you have the gift after your turning."

Harry nodded again before Vlad placed his hand on his shoulder as they vanished in a wisp of shadows.

Harry's vision was filled with various shifting shadows before they cleared to reveal Charring Cross Road and the Leakey Cauldron.

As they walked toward the Goblin bank harry noticed the near deserted state of the alley, saddened that a once bustling area was reduced to this through the fear of one man.

Finally entering the bank the duo walked up to one of the open tellers.

"Greetings young Goblin, I would like to speak with my account manager, Bloodclaw."

Vlad smiled at the tellers fearful look as he hurriedly gestured for them to follow him through the winding hallways to a simple wooden door with a gold plaque reading: Bloodclaw, Senior Account Manager.

Vlad entered the door with a nod to the teller followed by Harry.

Harry examined the room to see it filled with filing cabinets with a pair of axes on a wall behind the desk, where sat a gristly looking old goblin with red stained claws at the end of his fingers.

Vlad sat across from the goblin and gestured for harry to sit as well, before speaking to Bloodclaw.

"Hello Bloodclaw, how are you today."

The Goblin smiled showing his sharp yellow teeth.

"I am good my friend. What brings you to the bank today?"

Vlad gestured to harry.

"I brought Mr. Potter here today to adopt him and have him tested for Magical blocks."

The goblin examined harry carefully before reaching into his desk and retrieving and obsidian bowl inlaid with runes.

"Very well, Mr. Potter would you please place a handful of blood into the bowel."

Harry stood and walked closer to the desk.

"Um. Bloodclaw could I borrow a knife."

He nodded handing an average blade to the young wizard. Harry thanked him as he took the blade and ran it across his palm before cupping his hand to gather the right amount. After he pored the blood into the bowel the goblin handed him some cloth to wrap his hand while he took the knife back.

As Harry returned to his seat, Bloodclaw taped several runes along the rim of the bowl causing the blood to spiral while slowly turning black. Eventually it stopped spinning and the goblin added a quill into the bowel that absorbed the liquid. Placing the quill upright on a blank piece of paper it started writing. As the minutes passed the goblin grew visibly upset as the quill kept writing eventually it stopped and fell to the side allowing the goblin to hand the parchment to Vlad.

Vlad read the paper as a black aura surrounded his body he quickly finished and handed it to Harry. He started to read in confusion that steadily turned to anger.

_**Magical Blocks Placed on Harry James Potter**_

_10% block on magical core (Placed by James and Lily Potter on January 22, 1981)_

_50% block on magical core (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981)_

_67% block on Parseltongue ability (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Block has deteriorated over time due to innate difference in the serpent magic.}_

_80% block on Metamorphmagus ability (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981)_

_98% block on Mind Mage ability (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Side-Effect Warning, hinders information retention, natural memory capabilities, and puts strain on eyes causing damage.}_

_100% block on Transfiguration Gift (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Side-Effect Warning, Subdues the will or drive to learn.}_

_!00% block on Potions Gift (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Side-Effect Warning, Subdues the will or drive to learn.}_

_100% block on Charms Gift (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Side-Effect Warning, Subdues the will or drive to learn.}_

_!00%block on Runes Affinity (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Side-Effect Warning, Subdues the will or drive to learn and makes the sight of runes painful for the reader.}_

_100% block on Alchemy Affinity (Placed by Albus Dumbledore on November 1, 1981) {Side-Effect Warning, Subdues the will or drive to learn and causes mild pain when he/she hears or reads anything to do with alchemy.}_

"So Dumbledore has purposely sabotaged my ability to learn anything useful as well as my ability to use my full power."

Harry stated before closing his glowing green eyes in an attempt to suppress his anger. It took several minutes for those in the room to calm down enough to continue.

Bloodclaw placed the bowl back into his desk and faced Harry.

"Mr. Potter before we continue we will have to remove those blocks as they may interfere with the adoption potion. Please follow me."

As the trio walked out of the office Harry examined the extravagant marble hallways that winded on and on. They eventually arrived at a large obsidian door that they entered into a large circular room with an alter in the center. As they entered Vlad stood next to the now sealed doors and Bloodclaw motioning harry to remove his shirt and lay face up on the alter.

Once Harry was settled he was instructed to lay still. The goblin ran across the room and settled on his knees near the door and began chanting in Goblin Tongue as six concentric circles appeared around the alter glowing a dark red color. Over the next couple of hours The rings broke one by one as Harry screamed in agony as the bindings on his body broke allowing his magic to flow for the first time without restriction. By the end of the ritual Harry was unconscious and Bloodclaw was out of breath.

Vlad smiled at Harry's peaceful expression as he lifted him and followed the goblin back to his office to wait for Harry to wake up.

Harry opened his eyes two hours later to see Vlad and Bloodclaw drinking tea.

"Harry, how do you feel?"

He smiled at Vlad before lying back into the couch and closing his eyes, almost losing him self as he marveled at the sheer amount of magic flowing through him and the clarity of his thoughts.

"I feel good, better then I have ever felt before."

Vlad smiled and pulled Harry into a sitting position before they both faced Bloodclaw.

"I am glad you are feeling better Mr. Potter, Vladimir shall we continue on to the adoption."

Vlad nodded as the Goblin made several notations to the papers on his desk causing a vial filled with a dark blue liquid to appear.

"Very well Vlad, add three drops of blood to this vial and have him drink it."

The ancient Vampire did as instructed piercing his thumb with one of his fangs and allowing three drops to fall into the vial turning it into a deep violet.

After taking the potion from Vlad, Harry immediately downed it before a light tingling sensation enveloped his body.

Vlad and Bloodclaw were witness to his changes. His hair previously messy and short, straitened and grew until it reached his lower back and his cheekbones rose slightly giving his face a more royal appearance.

When the tingling faded he asked for a mirror and then marveled at his changes and noticing a bit more of his mothers features now that his hair was calm.

"Thank you Vlad, Bloodclaw, for all your help. It feels like I finally have the freedom I always sought."

Vlad hugged his new son and thanked Bloodclaw as the exited the bank with their hoods up and returned to Castle Dracul.

Later, after a healthy dinner to celebrate, Vlad escorted Harry back to his room.

"Harry," Vlad spoke as he closed the door. "This is your last chance too back out of this. Are you absolutely sure you want to become a vampire."

Harry looked him in the eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. I already feel like you are truly my family. After I'm turned I think I'll Gladly call you Father."

Vlad smiled with a tear in his eye as he hugged Harry tightly.

"Alright, Are you ready?"

He asked, and feeling Harry nod in response leaned into the soon to be vampires throat and began drinking deeply.

As Vlad felt the flow of blood slow he stopped and laid harry in his bed before slashing his own wrist and coaxing harry to drink. Harry blearily latched onto Vlad's wrist and drank until he was told to stop, before falling back into the bed writhing in agony.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Please review it helps me write faster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Scion of the Dragon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Hellsing, or any other recognizable material in this story.**

**AN: I based Harry's powers as a vampire after Alucard in Hellsing hope you enjoy it.**

**Legend:**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Parseltoungue"**_

Chapter 3 – The Return

Harry sat in the entry hall of Castle Dracul, a glass of blood in one hand and a pair of rose-tinted glasses in the other. After his turning his hair had grown to his waist and he now wore it in an elegant ponytail leaving his bangs framing his face. His now ruby colored eyes stared unseeing as he sat upon a conjured obsidian throne. He wore a black tailored suit with a red vest and tie that matched the color of his eyes.

He sighed as he mourned his most recent loss, a loss caused by his own two hands.

When he awoke from his turning Vlad quickly took him to Gringott's where he underwent both an ability and inheritance test. The results shocked all that witnessed the test.

They found that Harry was descended from no less than seven separate families. Two from each of his parents, one from both, and one from Vlad. From his mother his line could be traced to Morgana Le Fey, Rowena Ravenclaw, Cadmus and Antioch Peverell. Through his father he inherited the potter and black estates and was descended from Ignotus Peverell. And of course he became Prince Dracul through Vlad.

When he took the ability test they were no less shocked. It was discovered that Harry was gifted in transfiguration, charms and potions which would grant him a better understanding of the subjects now that they were unblocked. He also had an affinity to alchemy which gave him an almost instinctual knowledge of it not seen since Nicholas Flamel revealed the ability almost 700 years earlier.

Harry also had the blood and shadow mage ability that Vlad explained made him about as close to immortal someone could become. He further explained that the blood mage ability enabled him to regenerate any injury in seconds while the shadow made ability enabled him to absorb the souls of his prey and sacrifice them if he suffered a death blow. This ability harry shared with his adoptive father.

His final ability startled Vlad and Bloodclaw into silence and only spoke when Harry asked what it was. It was the Black Mage ability that hadn't been seen since Morgana Le Fey herself. They went on to explain that it meant that harry had a powerful alignment toward the Dark and Black Arts.

After the tests Harry and the elder Nosferatu returned to Castle Dracul where Vlad asked several of his friends to train harry in the use of his abilities.

Due to some special wards developed by Vlad's mate that compressed time into three years per week they were active. So during the six weeks he was gone from Britain he spent eighteen years training with his new friends.

Harry's adopted father taught him about being a vampire and the different classes of vampire kind as well as the many abilities that came with his new status as a Prince of the Night, The title Nosferatu were given among vampires.

The friends that Vlad asked to come teach were none other than Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. From Nick he learned both Alchemy and Potions while from Elle he learned History Charms and Transfiguration. Marie and Katherine taught him all they knew of the dark and black arts while he learned the rest from books he retrieved from the Le Fey and Black Family Vaults. Before leaving Gringott's he and Vlad had retrieved all manner of journals and books from each of his vaults except from the Peverell family vault which would require him to gather all the Deathly Hallows.

By the end of his training he had exceeded NEWT level in charms and transfiguration while earning a mastery in both Alchemy and Potions. He also mastered his black mage ability along with his vampiric abilities.

A year into his training Hedwig had appeared at Castle Dracul leading to the discovery that she was bound in a form not her own. When Marie and Perenelle removed the bindings on her form Hedwig was revealed to actually be a female Storm Phoenix who, finally free, sang a beautiful song before landing on Harry's shoulder rubbing her head on his own.

It was after this revelation that Harry realized that he needed a new wand if he was going to return to Hogwarts. Though already he had become almost a master of wandless(gesture) magic.

With That revelation he buried himself in the journals and papers he retrieved from Ignotus Peverell's personal vault. Unfortunately, he ran into a major obstacle. When he was turned he received a drastic increase of his, Already massive, magical core and the channels within his body widened exponentially allowing him to use wandless magic with relative ease. The problem with this was that no single or double core wooden wand would be able to channel his magic without being destroyed.

He eventually found a solution in the journal of Ignotus's younger sister, Liralae. Her journal was primarily a collection of various theories about magical foci and how they could be improved for use by Those above the Grand Sorcerer level.

From the journal he learned a more in depth comparison of magical levels. The lowest level was that of the average witch or wizard and they possessed the ability to use magics up to and including NEWT level. The next concerned those considered Sorcerers and Sorceresses these magical beings were those who had the ability to master a single subject while maintaining NEWT level in other subjects. The Grand Sorcerer/Sorceress level included those who were able to Master multiple subjects and use minor magic without the use of a wand. The final levels were that of Magus and Arch Magus, Magus level was made up of those that could master any magical subject without the use of a focus. An Arch Magus was reserved solely for those who possessed magic capable of destroying a continent with only a small amount of effort, the likes of Merlin and Morgana belonged to this level. It also compared the levels to those before it, each level was twice as powerful as the level before it.

Nicholas, who had already known this, told Harry that he was easily Magus level and, using the journal, That the best focus for him would be either a cane or a sword. Taking it one step Further Harry decided he wanted a cane sword, and so contacted the goblins for help in it's forging.

(Flashback)

Harry waited in the entrance hall for Goldclaw, Master smith of the Goblin Nation.

When The heavily muscled goblin portkeyed into the castle they immediately retired to the smithy.

"This is the castle smithy, Master Goldclaw, will it suit your needs?"

The aged goblin carefully examined the equipment with an experienced eye.

"It will do, Have you gathered the materials I require."

Harry nodded.

"Yes, I sequestered three kilos each of both Mithril and black diamond, along with the creature components, two Storm Phoenix Tail feathers, one basilisk fang, and three eyes of an Egyptian shadow jackal. I've also carved a shaft of elder for the cane."

Goldclaw grinned.

"Excellent, Bring the Diamond and Mithril to the Smelter."

Together the pair carefully melted the Mithril and removed it's impurities, before Harry carefully added the diamonds one stone at a time while Goldclaw chanted in gobbledegook, adding the goblin enchantments as the two materials blended together. After that was done they fused the Creature materials to the mix being careful to blend them perfectly. Finally after adding the last component Harry added three pints of his blood, which had previously been fused with basilisk venom, binding the blade to him.

As Goldclaw shaped the elegant rapier like blade, Harry began to finish his work on the cane shaft by adding a cap, ferrule, and collar, made from the extra metal. As well as weaving enchantments from the little Peverell Magic he knew from the journals.

By the time he was finished Goldclaw was preparing to temper the blade in a mixture of Basilisk venom and Thestral blood turned into an oil using alchemy. Harry had used the same oil to soak and polish the elder wood shaft.

Overall the process of creating the sword cane took a little over a week to temper the blade. The finished project was something that made both Goldclaw and Harry proud.

The handle of the cane was in the shape of a nude lithe woman with a serpent coiled around her leg and up to her shoulder, covering her modesty. The metal of the figure had taken different colors on its different parts, the hair was a red matching that of his blood, the eyes has produced a silver iris with green pupils, and her skin had gained an almost alabaster sheen and silver fingernails positioned over the serpents body and head. The serpent was the color of the black diamonds and its tail locked into the collar of the cane. The collar, ferrule, and cap remained the Iridescent silver of the original Mithril and the black elder wood had become red tinted due to the oil it had soaked in. The blade, when drawn, was black with multiple veins of red green and purple moving across it. Overall the cane was a meter in length and the blade was 80 cm. long.

After sharpening and honing the blade, Goldclaw explained that the blade could be used to redirect any spell, including the unforgivables.

After a presentation of this where Harry deflected a dark cutting curse, Goldclaw left to the many thanks and praise for his skills.

(End Flashback)

After his cane was created his progress tripled allowing him to reach such a high level in his subjects. After his training was over Nick and Elle left was when it happened, his new loss.

(Flashback)

It was the last day of his training and Nick had just signed off on his Master for Potions, for a groundbreaking potion he called the culling potion it is a one use potion that would permanently force a werewolf to accept their inner wolf thus allowing them control over there transformations, as well as his Mastery in Alchemy, for the creation of the Bloodstone a stone that when formed into a bottle would produce blood of the type used in its creation and would feed a vampire as if it was strait from a victims body.

Nickolas was so impressed with his work he shared the secret of creating the Philosopher's Stone. Perenelle was also proud as she watched the two master alchemists exchange secrets as she had enjoyed teaching such a bright and eager student. Katherine and Marie had retired to their room as Vlad had appraised them of what would happen when Harry finished his training.

Vlad placed his hands on Harry's shoulders, after Nick and his wife had left, a proud smile on his face.

"Harry, my son, the last few years have been both the best and worst of my life. The best because I found the boy I now call son and watched him grow into a man I am proud of, but the worst because every moment I could feel the loss of my mate and the regret that she couldn't watch by my side. Her death causes me unimaginable pain and I have only two things that I must give you. My first is advice, when you find your mate never let her go."

At Harry's nod and concerned look he continued.

"My last gift... And though it pains me to ask this... my last gift is all the souls that I possess."

Harry moved to interject.

"No my son, It's my time, I've lived for millennia but I am asking you now to allow me to join my beloved in the afterlife, Please do this for us both."

Harry nodded, tears of blood running from his eyes as he embraced the man he had come to see as his father, one last time, whispering their love as son and father into the others ear. Harry quickly plunged his fangs into Vladimir's neck absorbing both his blood and the souls he possessed.

(End Flashback)

August 3rd

Harry was awakened from his reminiscing by Hedwig's sorrowful song from her perch on his throne. As Katherine and Marie walked down the stairs with tears in their eyes and he smiled at them though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Thank you for staying with me, both of you, I truly don't know how I can repay you..."

He was cut off as the elven twins both hugged him tightly.

"Master Harry, you don't need to thank us."

"Though, if you want to I can certainly think of something."

Marie's sultry voice caused her sister to blush as she nodded along and Harry's smile reached his eyes.

"If I do that would you stop calling me master?"

They glanced at each other before answering in unison as they hugged him tightly.

"NEVER!"

The trio collapsed to the ground giggling and chuckling as Hedwig trilled a mirthful song, vanquishing their sorrow for a time.

After several minutes Harry pulled the twins to their feet and hugged them tightly. Beckoning for Hedwig to take them to their new home.

Castle Le Fey is a magnificent building made entirely from black diamond. The castle itself was made of five separate towers, each connected to each other by numerous hallways and rooms, Arranged in a diamond formation aligned to the points of a compass. Each of the four corner towers was six stories tall with the halls up to the fifth story with a walkway on the top of them. The central tower stood at seven stories and housed the Le Fey family for many generations as the private apartments, the Head of the family's room at the very top. The Northern tower overlooked a cliff and the sea, and housed the Le Fey family library. The eastern and western towers were set up as apartments for visitors and guests, while the Southern tower held the slave/servant quarters. The four buildings that connected the corner towers to the center were an Entrance Hall/Throne room, Ball room, Formal Dining room, and war room. Between these rooms were four courtyards each filled with beautiful flowers and trees.

Beneath the castle was a series of three sub-levels. The first was an underground bunker that would normally house the Family's Guards and armory. Beneath that was the dungeons, a series of 4x4x6 cells whose only entrance was a single steel door, and a few Torture chambers intermixed. The final level was a large cavern with an exact copy of Stonehenge in the center made of black diamond with the alter in the center made of ruby, surrounding the henge was a large forest of Sakura trees that bloomed with black flowers given light by a single massive diamond that gathered and focused solar energy. This level was only accessible through the central tower.

Harry, Marie, and Katherine appeared on the island surrounding the castle itself and quickly walked to its magnificent mithril doors, which led to the entrance hall.

Upon entering Harry turned to the twins.

"Stay close we can look after I've taken control of the wards."

Together they all hurried to the central tower and down into the third sub-level. There they didn't speak as the sheer beauty of the cavern stunned them, before continuing to the ruby alter where harry placed three drops of blood and felt the weight of the wards as he assimilated the last thousand years of happenings to the castle before adding Marie and Katherine to the wards list allowing them full access to the castle. Afterwords they began exploring the castle until nightfall where they retired to the head's apartments.

August 6th

Harry walked through Hogwarts toward the Headmaster's office, his cane's contact with the stone floors echoing through the silent halls.

The day before, harry had received a reply to his request for a meeting and was now dressed for any eventuality. He wore a long sweeping black trench coat over a red button up shirt and black dragon hide pants and boots with Mithril grieves over his shins as well as a single bracer of the same metal on his left arm.

When he reached the gargoyle and spoke the password he was given, he was unsurprised when the gargoyle didn't move. He recognized a power play when he saw one.

"Well, if that's the way he wants it."

Harry stepped up to the gargoyle and placed the head of his cane on it's nose.

"As the Head of the Ravenclaw family I command you to let me pass."

It immediately leaped aside allowing harry to ascend the staircase to Dumbledore's office. He entered without prompt, and was met with Dumbledore's surprised face and Snape's holier-than-thou glare. Harry merely smiled in a serene smile.

"Hello Headmaster, I wasn't aware that you had invited your pet Death Eater to our meeting."

The old wizard took on a condescending look as Snape shook with barely concealed rage.

"Now Harry, Professor Snape has my utmost confidence and trust."

Harry just scoffed.

"You say that as if your opinion has any barring on what I believe."

Snape chose that moment to erupt.

"Listen brat, you cant talk to the Headmaster like that, your just a spoiled and pompous brat."

"Severous, please, let me handle this."

The potions master nodded begrudgingly, as he turned to Harry.

"Where have you been my boy? We've all been sick with worry since you left your relative's house."

Harry shook his head.

"I came to speak with you Headmaster, not you greasy pet, hence the request for a **Private** meeting. If he doesn't leave I will."

Upon noticing that he wasn't going Harry stood and moved to leave not noticing as Snape drew his wand.

"That's it I'll take what we want. _Legilimens_."

The mind reading spell left the Death Eater's wand just as Harry turned and met his eyes, suddenly, Snape fell to the ground clutching his head and writhing in agony. Harry glared vehemently as Dumbledore moved to stand.

"Pathetic, He's lucky he only encountered my initial defenses. Do you encourage his actions Headmaster, I'd hope not as I will be pressing charges for mind rap and attempted mind rape."

Dumbledore attempted to stop him.

"I'm afraid I can not let you do that Harry. Would you tell me where you learned Occlumency?"

Harry smirked.

"I didn't but I did have a few blocks removed, Dumbledore."

Said wizard shivered at the venom placed on his name. His distraction as he realized his plan was in jeopardy, enabled Harry to toss Snape's unconscious body down the stair well and return to his seat.

Before he sat Harry transfigured the chair into an obsidian throne, as an intimidation tactic. From what he could tell it worked, as Dumbledore turned pale.

"Now that we are alone we can have our discussion, unless of course you have any objections?"

At the Headmaster's fearful nod, Harry removed his rose tinted glasses revealing his ruby gaze to the world.

"Good, the reason that I wanted to meet with you is to... procure your compliance."

When he finished Dumbledore finally noticed his eyes.

"Merlin Harry! What have you done too yourself?"

Harry chuckled in amusement grinning broadly, revealing his fangs.

"It should be obvious Dumbledore, I am a vampire. Now what you need to know is that I will be returning to Hogwarts in September, there is no need to worry I wont be feeding off the students."

His humor however, was lost on the old headmaster as he grew pale in fear and anger, realizing how many of his plans were utterly ruined.

"I can not let you return, your no better than Voldemort himself now."

For the first time Harry's aura became visible as his anger toward Dumbledore spiked.

"Do not compare me to that disgusting creature. You do not have the right to look down upon others when you yourself are just as horrid."

Harry breathed deeply as he restrained his magic.

"Besides, you don't have a choice as Head of the Ravenclaw Family I possess the ability to claim the Hogwarts wards at any time I feel necessary and I will if you do not shape up into the man you are supposed to be."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you believe I'd listen too you."

His answer was Harry's fanged grin.

"One word, Magus."

Dumbledore retreated into his seat, fear in his eyes.

"That's right you know exactly what I mean, Grand Sorcerer. Right now I am more than twice as powerful as you."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement to improve.

"Good, first you need to reactivate all the wards that have been deactivated, and I mean **all** of them. Second you must tell me everything you know about Tom Marvolo Riddle and any of the plans you've made involving me. Third you will make a magical oath to never manipulate me or those I care about in any way. And finally you will get new competent teachers for potions, Defense against the dark arts and History."

The Headmaster frowned deeply trying to regain control of the situation.

" I cannot do that Harry."

His reply was not well received as Harry's dark violet aura flared to life encompassing the room in a purple glow and causing Dumbledore to shiver as he felt the magical presence press down on his soul.

"The only reason I have left you in control of the castle wards is that you were still usefull. Unfortunately your usefulness is running out."

Fawkes Trilled a worried song causing Harry to reign in his aura, leaving the Headmaster gasping in pain.

"I tire of this, listen all that I am asking is that you tell me information you owe me, and help the wizarding world to move forward and progress past it's current status."

Dumbledore slowly slumped back into his golden chair as the events made his elderly body feel even older.

"I am truly sorry my boy but you cant be around the students now that your no longer..."

He was cut off as Harry dashed forward and threw him against the wall with his hand at his throat.

"What? Human? I thought better of you Dumbledore, all your preaching about your so called Greater Good, and your constant call for second chances. I know of someone else who used that Greater Good as his sword and shield, I believe the two of you were actually real good friends, Isn't that right Albus. Gellert, too, used to preach about this Greater Good, and you only left his side when you killed your little sister as the two of you were dueling. What was her name, oh yes, Ariana."

By this point Dumbledore had frozen up in fear, unable to fight back as harry dropped him too the floor.

"Since you won't cooperate, I'll just have to take what I want."

Harry released his aura into the room and placed his cane to Dumbledore's temple.

"_Legilimens_."

(End Chapter)

**Thank you for reading please review.**


End file.
